Fire's Light
by Ravenwing345
Summary: "Fire's Light" is a story about a vulpix who meets a young boy during a blizzard. The become lifelong partners and explore the world. Join them in their adventures as they meet new pokemon and possibly save the world!
1. Chapter 1

Fire's Light

Chapter One

I am a vulpix. I don't travel much, but I am independent. I live in a hollow under a root, and I am mature enough to have all six of my tails. I have learned the ways of humans, and avoid them at all costs. I know that they enslave pokemon to do their bidding. I will not help such horrible creatures.

I look around my den. Winter is a cold time, and snow piles up outside. A small ember peeks out of my mouth, and lights up the space around me. It brings little warmth, but it's all I can create in the harsh cold of the season.

I suddenly feel vibrations, and pick the sound of human footsteps out of the howling wind. A loud sound echoes through my den and I jump to my paws.

Peeking out of the den, I spot, through the blizzard, a human. He has collapsed, and is shivering hard.

I really hate humans, but this one seems… different. I have never seen one this young, maybe 13 years of age. He is alone, and looks so pitiful…

I drag myself out of my den and push through the snow towards the boy. Reaching him, I see he is unconscious, but breathing. Snow has piled up on him, and I nestle down next to him. As soon as he wakes, I will leave. But for now, I make what I can with the embers, but soon I feel cold and stiff. Trying to move closer to the boy, I realize we have been covered in snow. The boy feels almost frozen, but I refuse to give up.

Suddenly, the blizzard stops, and I feel sunlight above me. I struggle to dig my way upward.

Crashing into fresh air, I take huge breaths. The cold, frosty air stings my lungs, and I cough, white clouds of breath billowing away.

I don't see the boy next to me, and I dive under again. I find the boy three feet down, and drag him upward. We break the surface and lay on the icy coating of snow on top.

The boy coughs many times, but doesn't wake up. I panic. I don't know how to take care of a human, much less save one. I drag him back to my den, which is more than large enough for the both of us.

I lay him down, and notice he is shivering. I don't know how humans keep warm, but then I remember the human pelt I had found around the city. I see humans wear them when winter comes, so I drag it over from the back of my den. Covering the boy in the pelt, I notice immediately the heat rolling off his body.

_But he was just so cold!_ I think, confused. I remove the pelt, and he starts shivering again. But the heat it still there. _Maybe it's some kind of defense?_ I think.

I re-cover him in the pelt, and then collect some snow from outside. I put some on his face, his arms, and any other part of his body that sticks out from under the pelt, and the many pelts he is already wearing.

The heat lowers, but is still there. It's nice for me, being a vulpix, but I fear it is bad for him.

I lay next to him as the blizzard starts again. The boy is breathing, still I feel as though I must watch over him for now. I soon drift off.

When I awake, the boy is not next to me. He is on the far side of my den, still huddled in the pelt. The snow has melted from his face, and he is looking directly at me.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading this! My first story, I'm so excited! Please help me improve my writing! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I stare at him. He stares at me. _Get out._ I think. _Get out now! Run!_

But I don't. His eyes bore into me. Though they are human eyes, they are not evil. They are the color of the leaves of the magnolia tree. And his hair is as brown as it's bark. His skin is a pale olive color.

I soon notice the heat from his body is gone, and he is smiling. He coughs once or twice, and then smiles again. His teeth are whiter than a magnolia flower, and he even smells like one.

I cautiously back up. Realizing he is near the entrance, I prepare for cruel hands to grip me. I close my eyes.

When I open them, though, the boy is gone.

I stare for a moment, unsure of what to do. Scuffling from outside tells of a creature. I slowly peer out. A pidgy is pecking at the ground for wurmple. I prepare to leap.

I know of humans who feed pokemon a special food, but out in the wild, we don't have that. We feed ourselves, and for a fox pokemon, a bird pokemon is the perfect prey.

The pidgy suddenly stands up strait. It's prey forgotten; it flies away, giving a sharp alarm call.

"No!" I howl.

I forget there are usually things that scare prey, and fail to see the boy lumbering through the snow. I move back into my den as the boy nears. I look up as he enters the den again.

I let out a low growl, both from fear and from anger that he would just waltz into my home.

He laughs.

There is something in his hand. A round three dimensional object, it is hollow and the color of a caterpie. The object is engulfed with steam, and the smell wafts over my scent glands.

It is sometimes hard to describe a smell. I'll do the best I can.

The mist brought with it the smell of herbs. Lavender. The scent is sharp and warm, tainted with something else. I take a deeper breath. The steam is damp, and the other thing I tasted was honey. Honey and creamy milk.

My mouth waters, and I come over to the boy and peer into the object from curiosity. There is a liquid, slightly brown, but golden through and through. Swirls of milk and honey dance through the liquid, creating a beautiful performance.

He takes a small object out of a hidden fold in one of his pelts. It is round, but flatter than the thing filled with the liquid.

I back away, and he pours some of the concoction into the new object. The boy edges the thing closer to me, and I wonder if it's safe.

The boy puts the object to his lips and swallows the mixture. He lowers the object and smiles.

I turn my attention to the thing in front of me, and decide that if a human could drink it, anything could. I cautiously lick up a few drops.

My eyes widen. The taste is strange, yet beautiful. The liquid swirls around my mouth and warms my entire body. The milk blends with the honey to create a beautiful melody. The lavender taste sparks against the mixture and creates a symphony, all performing for the luxury of my taste buds.

I greedily lick up more drops of the liquid, and soon the symphony ends.

My body is tingling with warmth. I feel as though I could heat a human den!

The boy is smiling at me, and I wonder what compelled him to this act of kindness. He has obtained my trust, and we soon begin communicating.

Though all humans can here from a pokemon is a pokemon saying it's own name, we create a way to understand each other.

I can understand human speech, and luckily this boy can read footprints.

I ask him is name.

"My name's Jake- what's your name?" he answers.

I create an array of footprints, all leading to the answer.

"You have no name? You are just called 'Vulpix'?" Jake asks.

I nod, and wipe the dust clear, erasing my footprints.

He blinks, then focuses his eyes on me.

"I have a question for you, vulpix." Jake says.

I look up.

"Would you be willing to join me in my travels around the world? I've been hoping to find a partner." He asks.

I don't know what to say. My whole life I've been against the idea of having a human as my friend. Now, a human is asking if I would be his partner. I consider this, and realize he didn't ask me to fight or do anything for him. He just asked my to be his partner.

I decide.

Dancing on the dust on the floor of my den, I create the words that I need. Step north, slide west. Three steps east, and slide again west. I continue making paw prints until my thoughts are clear.

"I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Somehow, between finding and truly meeting Jake, we became partners. And I love it. We travel a lot and meet new pokemon along the way. Jake wants to be a pokemon trainer. I figure these are the kinds of people that make pokemon fight, but Jake never asks me to do anything except come with him.

He gave me a name. And the name is something we agreed on. My name now is Amber.

We are currently walking through a forest. Bug pokemon crawl through the trees, some spin webs and others burrow in holes in trees.

Jake looks around. He has told me about how people don't force pokemon to battle, that they become friends and work together to complete their dreams.

We come to a clearing, a grassy meadow. Butterfree flitter about trying to pollinate flowers.

Jake tells me that most trainers use pokeballs to catch pokemon. Jake does too, but he doesn't like to fight to capture them.

I decide what to do. I creep up to one of the Butterfree.

"Excuse me," I start. The creatures scatter.

I scrape my claws in the earth. I pad up to another group. "Excuse me," I start again, but the group scatters.

"This is not working." I write to Jake.

He nods. "Can you try something else?" he asks.

I nod and pad over to one butterfree.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say. The butterfree turns around. "Eep!" she squeals and flits away.

"Wait!" I cry, but the thing is gone. I go back to Jake and shake my head in frustration.

"They're too scared!" I write angrily.

"I know. I have an idea." He says. He whispers in my ear. I nod and stalk up to a butterfree. Through the grass, I see it flit about, dusted with a thick layer of pollen.

_Probably high on nectar,_ I think. I leap onto it's back and it squeals. "Don't hurt me! Please! I didn't do anything to you!" she screams.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I just need to talk to you without you running away!" I exclaim. The butterfree nods and I step off of it's wings. The thing is shivering as it flies away.

I slap a paw on my face and groan.

Turning back to Jake, I see he is now concerned with another pokemon. I pad over to him to find out what it is.

In his hand is a slimy little wurmple. The thing can't be more than two paw prints in length. I sniff the thing over, and it giggles and tumbles about.

"I call him Tumbler." Jake says. "Isn't he cute?" I nod and observe the creature more carefully. It has a red back with tiny spikes along his spine. His underbelly is white. A big horn pokes out of his head and his eyes are a bright green.

Tumbler looks up at me. "Hi! What's your name? My name is… uh… Tumbler!" he squeaks.

I smile and say "Amber. Pleasure to meet you, Tumbler. You good friends with Jake, here?"

Tumbler looks up and giggles. "So that's his name!" He rolls some more. "I'm joining his team! Jealous much?"

I laugh. "Not really. I'm already on his team."

"Oh." He giggles. "Yay! I'm on Amber and Jake's team! Let's _go_!" He jumps on Jake's shirt and Jake laughs.

"Look's like he's on board!" he exclaims.

Tumbler sits on Jake's hat, clinging on with a mighty grip, his prickly little fingers sticking into the red fibers.

I follow Jake and soon I hear noises of a city up ahead. I flinch. Human cities are full of humans and their noisy vehicles. I jump onto Jake's shoulder. Tumbler is still laughing, and I close my ears.

A world of silence engulfs me. I look up at the wurmple clinging to Jake's hat. I then gaze through the trees and spot a long, twisted, black road. Yellow marks go down the middle, and vehicles zoom down in opposite directions.

A cluster of buildings looms over the trees beyond the road, shining in the harsh sun.

"This is it!" Jake exclaimed. "Goldenrod City!"


End file.
